Silo
Biography Early Life Little is known about Silo's early life other than the fact that he lived as a Ba-Matoran on one of the southern islands in the Matoran Universe and that at some point he became a Toa of gravity. After many adventures in the MU his Islands' Turaga sent his small team and the Toa from neighboring islands up to the surface (the Turaga had seen a vision of "life above our heads"). After a perilous journey they reached the surface only to find an endless sea. After making a crude boat from resources collected by a Kaukau-wearing Toa, they sailed for many months in search of a land mass. When they finally reached a large island most of the Toa were semi-insane from starvation and each other's company. Silo schemed to kill the Island's Skakdi inhabitants who were obviously a threat by setting off the volcano at the heart of the island. The other Toa were disgusted, saying that he was not worthy of the title of Toa and set him into the woods of the island alone where he met some of the native Skakdi. He told them of the Toa and their location so that the war-happy Skakdi could destroy the intruders. Not a single Toa survived; Not even Toa Silo - now it was just Silo. Life as a Dark Hunter After finding a way to travel easily between the surface and the MU, Silo used his knowledge of the surface to gain power and became an influential figure in the crime scene of many of the islands in the MU, eventually joining the Dark Hunters organization. After a dispute with the Shadowed one, Silo and his small group of trusted allies became the first beings to successfully leave the Dark Hunters. From that point on, Silo and his group of renegades became freelance bounty-hunters, launchers-for-hire and political assassins. Appearance and Tools Silo is tall even for a Toa but skinny with a fairly average mechanical:organic ratio in his body. His armor is dark purple and black with the occasional highlight of bright purple. It's style is geometric and industrial-looking with not much in the way of fancy decoration. Some of the plating is rusted orange and all of it is battle-worn with dents and cuts. The thumb of his left hand, the third finger of his right hand and his entire left foot as well as many places where organic material should be are gleaming gunmetal - fully mechanical replacements for battle-damaged areas of his body. His working eye is burning white. His purple Matatu is somewhat similar to Toa Nuju's but it has no telescopic eye and the eye-holes are more similar to Nuju's noble mask in their angular shape. A deep gash runs from the top of the mask to just under the eye-hole on his right side. That one is dark. He carries a broadsword on his back and in shealths, two daggers and a large serrated knife. Abilities and Traits Powers: * Elemental power of gravity: can increase gravity around an opponent to crush them, change direction of gravity for short periods of time, erase gravity under him to cause him to levitate and even cause small black holes for very small periods of time. * Mask power of telekinisis: gives him the ability to move objects with his mind - heavier objects take more willpower and are mentally tiring. This power, in conjunction with his elemental power, allows him to move objects and beings (including himself) with ease. Personality: Silo's personality is usually cool and calculating but he can suddenly turn incredibly angry if someone for example calls him "toa" in which case he will usually stab them. In his time, he has made a few close friends but a great many more enemies. However, Silo believes in the saying "keep your friends close but your enemies closer" which is why many customers of his services suddenly find top secret tablets mysteriously gone of more often than not, a bomb in place of them. Although he is dedicated to his work, he is ambitious and therefore prone to following his own motives as a priority. Abilities Silo is a skilled swordsman and knife-fighter, is agile and fairly fast and is a very good planner. Relationships Friends and Allies * Silo previously had a group of renegades that would be closest thing he ever had to friends. These included a toa called Rekhyt, a skakdi called Mawloc and a being called Xerex among others. They are now off-island or elsewhere on it. Enemies * Silo has a strong dislike of toa but mainly his enemy is whoever he has been assigned to kill, or more importantly whoever is trying to kill him. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Gravity Category:User:SiloKal